highgroundsfandomcom-20200213-history
Driaga
Driaga can be purchased in the Core Booster Pack and the Gold Booster Pack. Usage With Barb King in backrow Driaga is the core of any Barbarian deck. She synergises especially well with cheap Barbarian's like Harum or Barbarian's with Rampage, who will duplcate her buff if unnopposed. As such Rucke is especially efficeint if Driaga is in play. By using cheap unit combinations Driaga allows a Barbarian Rush deck to increase it's total damage entering the mid-game and overpower an opponent where they may otherwise equalise.This playstyle can either run 1 or 2 Driaga depending on preference. It's also possible to build a slower Barbarian deck which is more geared to fighting in the midgame, and can offer some resistence lategame. This type of deck requires 2 Driaga and uses larger barbarian's like Stag. It may also use some Wound mechanics, either from Fog or non-Barbarian Unit's, that can combine with the Legendary unit Crusher for a Rampage effect that can now make up for having one less barbarian for Driaga to buff. This is generally the more expensive variant to use Driaga in, but hybridisation is also possible to some extent. In terms of actual play, it's a good idea to use producer's like May and Harden; by having two of these in your backrow you can afford to hire Driaga at any point. It's important to balance offense and rescource production, but unless May or Harden is especially relevant to your front row lineup you should generally make sure Driaga is within reach. Mathematically speaking, Driaga's back row breaks even with her front row upon having 4 Barbarian's up fron(NB, you can count Rampage twice assuming your opponent isn't likely to fill their own front row). So you should generally put her front row with 4 or less Barbarian's in play. However, her backrow ability is still the primary reason for playing her, and it's generally better to recruit other Barbarian's first rather than recruiing her at a point where her front row is still more effective. Sometimes you'll end up Recruiting Driaga to use all your gold, but if you can try to play her when her buff will give significant value. If developing a Commander for a Barbarian deck you should first consider how aggressive you want to make it. A 'Barbarian' Commander will receive Driaga's buff on most Attack-granting abilities, so having Rampage and Attack is probably the best option if you want a cheap commader to give some more offense. If you can afford a more expensive Commander(or already have plenty of Rampage) there is an option to give your Commander Attack and Wound, as a small amount of attack will still get buffed by Driaga, thus countering 2 more defense as needed. By having 2 or 3 Wound your Commander can now enable Scrapper or Crusher to immediately knock out enemy units. Trivia Despite giving the 'Barb King' effect Driaga seems to be the only female Barbarian. Gallery Driaga.png|Driaga Category:Barbarian Category:Queen Category:Ultra Rare Category:Gold